She isEverything
by ctrlplusdelete
Summary: I know at some point we will have hard days but I will try my best to give her many happy days.


**She is…Everything**

Sakura and I move to our new place, a small and tidy apartment. To live with someone is new to me and to be with the girl I almost killed is awkward, well yes very inflexible in many ways, but I promise her we'll try. She was happy no, I'm wrong, not just happy she was overjoyed; she told me she was blessed and I smirk to the thought of that.

I often ask myself if I can take care of a person but I couldn't answer myself, it was never in my head to take care of someone when I couldn't take care of myself.

I looked at her figure, she was pretty well fit, I can say after all this time she was reserving herself for me.

She looks back at me and smile.

"Do you still want to help me move this boxes?"

I laughed a little

Yeah I almost forgot we were moving boxes.

I can't promise her many things and I knew I am going to waver a little bit. I know heart can heal someday soon and we will both wait for that, we have a lot of time.

After moving boxes she carefully took my things out, my clothes, few picture frames and some books, I have few things and most of the boxes belong to her, she is a girl after all.

I watch her place the pictures of my family in the living room while she wipe it with clean cloth, I can say she really cares for me.

I watch her fold my clothes and place it neatly inside the closet, our closet.

I watch her sweep the floor and wipe the other stuff.

Both we put curtain and cover the bed with white sheets.

Both we hang some paintings on the walls.

And both we sat on the couch at the living room.

I watch her as she wipe herself with my slightly dirty shirt.

Her skin is white

She has a mole on her back neck.

To meet her was a part of my destiny, she is the happiness in my life, the only happiness out of a hundred hatred I felt.

I know at some point we will have hard days but I will try my best to give her many happy days.

"do you want some juice?"

Her voice is sweet when she talks to me.

"I want some sake"

My voice is as usual plain

She nodded then she walks away.

I heard the door closed smoothly, she went out.

After 5 minutes she came back with two bottles of sake. That night we sat in front of the television and watch together while drinking sake.

After a few sip she was blushing and she continuously smiles at me. She was drunk.

I touched her face and it was soft, she closed her eyes and I could tell she's feeling my hands. She was beautiful.

I want her to do this…everytime.

This person is incredible.

She has 16 moles on her whole body

She gets nervous easily

She cries for sad movies

She is shorter than me

She doesn't cook well

She is clumsy

She doesn't like tomatoes

Her hair smells good

Her hands are soft

Her smiles are sweet

After living with her for months I can say I will never ever let her go.

We were 21 and nothing has change between the two of us, we are still in love. She cooks well now and she learns to love eating tomatoes.

She hugs me tight when I feel gloomy.

She was sick today, I don't know if she is but she frequently goes to the bathroom and I hear her vomits and in the morning she was kind of hot when I touch her. It was unusual; she was never like this before.

I opened the laptop to find certain answers about her forming sickness and the answer that I got was beyond my expectations.

She got up and smile at me that morning.

"Good Morning Sasuke-Kun"

After changing into her usual clothes she went straight to the kitchen to cook breakfast for both of us.

I followed her

"I'll do it"

She looks at me with a wondering face

"Are you sure?"

And I nodded

I watch her as she let the kitchen and I smile.

After cooking I went to the living room with a plate of pancakes and milk on both my hands. She was delighted.

She gave me a kiss.

"You should eat a lot okay?"

Again she stares at me with a wondering face.

I watch her eat her pancakes; she was still and forever in my eyes beautiful.

"sakura"

She glances at me.

"I love you…"

She was surprise in a cute way

She giggles

"more than I did yesterday" 

There's a silence

"Take care of our child inside of you"

Her eyes blink for like three times.

"Thank you"

I bump my head lightly into hers before I kiss her and so her tears won't escape from her gorgeous green eyes.

Yes sakura cries whenever she hears me say I love you to her because up until now she can't believe that I appreciate her and only her.

I will always be thankful because I have her.

This is what I have become, this is what we are.

I have never met someone so important and precious to me, so yes Uchiha Sakura she is everything to me.

End XD


End file.
